The invention relates to a re-usable road surface, consisting of soil-repression-bodies to be placed on the ground surface with a certain mutual distance and link-elements between the bodies.
A similar provisional road surface is for example known from EP-A-0286 396, where each soil-repression body in top view has an ablong rectangular form and the bodies are arranged in one row, whereby the link-elements are arranged in two parallel longitudinal rows between the bodies. Such a provisional road surface is arranged as a roadway in two adjacent paths, so that vehicles or the like can move thereon. Thus this provisional road surface has a very restricted width.